There is an unmet need for well-characterized, well-defined three-dimensional scaffolds for regenerative medicine. Progress in using stem cells for cell therapy is hampered by the need for feeder layers or coatings, such as Matrigel™ coatings. These coatings offer basically only two-dimensional (2D) support. An ideal synthetic cell culture substrate should maintain high proliferative rates while preserving the sternness of embryonic and induced pluripotent stem cells. There is also a need for scaffolds that reliably differentiate stem cells into specific lineages.
Furthermore, there is also a clinical need for similar bioactive scaffolds that can be implanted in vivo to regenerate tissue defects in orthopaedics and cosmetic surgery. Ideally, such constructs should be mechanically rigid to provide interim support and protect the cells from damage during recovery. The incorporation of bioactive therapeutics can facilitate integration with native tissue and prevent graft rejection. Biodegradation of the scaffold into biocompatible by-products as the tissue regenerates will further increase the attractiveness of the construct as an implant.
Degenerative disc disease affects 85% of people over age of 50, wherein current therapy involves surgical intervention to remove degenerated disc and fuse vertebrae or artificial disc implants. Surgery always has the risk of fatalities.
It would also be desirable that the scaffolds can be applied externally as dressings for various types of wounds, wherein incorporation of bioactive agents/moieties, such as bioadhesives, analgesics, anti-inflammatories and antibiotics would enhance wound healing and tissue regeneration.
An object of the invention is, thus, to ameliorate at least one of the above mentioned problems.
There is a need in the art for improved means and methods for scaffolds for regenerative medicine, including, for example, culturing cells, implants and drug delivery.